Problem: On Monday, Kevin and Jessica decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Ashley to time them with a stopwatch. Kevin sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 46.29 seconds. When it was Jessica's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 27.46 seconds. How much faster was Jessica than Kevin in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Jessica was than Kevin, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Kevin's time - Jessica's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Jessica was 18.83 seconds faster than Kevin.